User talk:Atikis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atikis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 16:36, October 31, 2010 HI!!!!! Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry! XD Hey Cleo, nice to meet you! I like your page -- It is really cool! Thanks! XD It took me a ong time to do it, but it paid off! Lol! XD I'm spazzy right now, sorry XD 'Hope I don't scare you, I do it a lot XD You won't. I am a total spazz as well! XD Anyway, whats up? Being a spaz rocks, don't it!? And not much. I'm waiting for my bf to charge his phone... OMGS Do you know how to flip people off in Irish!? Sorry, again! Random! I'm eating my Halloween candy.... I love Halloween! It's the best holiday eva'! XD What's up with you? Four things: 1. Halloween is awesome! Who doesn't love free candy. 2. I'm doing homework and having dinner. 3. Yes, that was totally random. 4. I do know how to flip people off in Irish. Haha! XD Lol I almost fell asleep in class while taking a test! It was... Horrible... XD Anywayyyy, I flip ALL my freinds off in Irish XD It's soooo Fun! They don't care. They even do it to me, before I threaten to kill them... XD Lol How old are you? I'm just wondering because I'm 11 XD I'm 12 almost 13; ALMOST OLD ENOUGH TO SEE PG-13 XD jk, I've seen pg-13 movies... tee hee Haha! I watch PG-13 movies too XD Even though I'm only 11... Still! I look 14 XD And when I put makeup on (Which I very rarely ever do) I look 16! XD It's awesomeeee xD Ha ha! So anyways, does your school have a Thanksgiving Break? hii heyy whats up? im Nat, daughter of Zeus and Elsie (shes a minor goddess) good to meet ya Yo dawg! So cool to meet you! (I am really happy because I finished my homework!) Whats up? Hows it been? gah homework sucks- its not like were really gonna need algebra if your in our world... lol nothing much! our teachers are on strike!! XD haha wbu?? One thing you must know about me -- I hate math. I know its important and all but algebra doesn't save lives or anything! XD Right now I am preparing to see if I can beat Don't Shoot the Puppy... So anyway, what do you like to do when you're bored? ikr math sucks!! its like dude this was easy until some retard decide to put the alphabet in it! eh right now im listening to music... normally ill listen to music hang with friends or be on chat here... theres always something new that comes up :/ come on chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Yeah, I hate that guy. Who ever he was I wish i could go back in time and kill him. Not like it would change the present though. It would only make all of our lives better! XD ..................AYO TASTE THE ******* RAINBOW! XD hiyo,Im Alison,Daughter of Rhea and a son of Athena,75%God,Just call me Danielle :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Hey, what"s up? How's it going? (just saying that I totally noticed that I am probably the only guy on this site! XD) Nothing much you?And nah,Theres loads of dudes on here,And SOME of them REALLY piss me off :D http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ GO THERE!Im claimeddemigod ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ ha ha. I hope I'm not one of those guys! XD NOOOOO!!!! Heyhey!!! U FOUND ME NOOOO!!!! *dies* X.X Haha jk well heeeyyyyyy there buddy :P!!!! OMG HAPPY B-DAY ~ Zanna! XD Hey dude, hows it going. ~ Cody, the complete opposite of my spazmotto twin. HI CODY!!!! ITS ON CAPS LOCK!!!!! Wow, dude chill out. It's not like you don't see me everyday! yeah I know... HI HI HI HI!!!!! ~ Cody *Death Stare* No hi to me????? Wow how rude!!! (heehee!) *Don't quote Hunter--thats his line!!!! XD ~ Zanna!:)